change the world
by Minmin2013
Summary: This story it's about an Oc's who went to Naruto world and decide to change it and if there is a mistake about Naruto history please tell me so that I will correct it and please review so I knew what you want me to do. I hope you tell me if you want me to pair my Oc's couple in the future I hope you like it
1. Death and Reborn

** Change the world**

** Death and Reborn!**

Today was a great day with my friends, and me. It has been a long time since we ever get to relax and had a lot of fun. Let me start from the beginning for you my friends, and let me tell you my death story.

My name is Sarah and I am from Egypt, right now, I am going to airport because I will met my friends in Italy.

I knew them from my twitter and we all fans of Japanese drama, movies, anime, and manga. I am 40 years old my youngest kid just finish his high school, and I am happy in my career life.

The friends that I am going to meet are from different countries I cannot wait to see them again. I except to meet all the twelve of my friends.

Italy airport where I will meet my friends since we came to the same place today. Right now its 8 pm, I hope them still waiting for me, oh! There they are.

Sam Pov

My name is Samantha and I am from USA California I came to Italy today at nine am and I still waiting my tweet friends all of them. I sent my baggage at my hotel with my other friends and us still waiting for Sarah and josh to come today.

We have Taichi from japan he is a funny guy, Adel from Kuwait it's so fun party with him, Emma form Germany she is sweet girl, Maria from Mexico, Lola from turkey, Mai from Canada, sandy from British, john from Irish, Mathew from brazil, Chris from Hawaii, Julian from Peru then Sarah from Egypt and me Samantha from Italy.

We met before a lot of time and today is our tenth meeting. We met twice a year sometimes more if one of us go to one of our friend's country. Can't wait for some fun right now I am 39 years old, oh, how I wish be young again.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Sarah and josh are out from the airport and the moment Sarah saw them she screamed to them, "sorry for making you wait for us all that long guys".

Maria, "its fine Sarah glade your flight was safe you too josh".

while he look around josh said" it seems all of us her today huh".

Lola, "yeah let's go to the hotel now and rest guys I am so beat".

Laughing Adel," we aren't young any more so no wonder hahahaha"

Julian, "Speak of yourself Adel" while smiling at him

Then Emma said, "It's been a while since the last time I relax" while giggling about it. Then Taichi said "our car come let's go".

Then we sit together in our car talking about what we are going to do tomorrow when suddenly all we will ever remember is cars voices and crash then nothing.

Normal Pov

Mai open her eyes and all she could see was fog! A white fog, then she walk for a bit and saw Adel there walking.

The moment Adel saw her he hugged he saying, " I have been looking for everyone for a long time and I just find you I am so glad to see you are safe Mai".

While Mai was a bit shocked of what really happened to them, they heard another voice saying behind them, "I am glad to find you guys save, I have been looking for everyone the last 15 minute".

Adel while release Mai from the hug said, "Mathew are you okay did you find anyone".

Mathew," I am fine but I didn't find anyone beside the two of you and, Adel how long have you been awake".

While they were walking slowly, Adel said "maybe for 15 to 30 minute and you?" Mathew "hmm I think I wake up in 2o minute and I just found you guys". Then Mai said, "I can't believe what is happening to us, I hope it's a dream I will wake up later.

While walking for about 30 minute they heard voiced in their left side then they went to see who was there and saw Taichi, Maria, Lola and Emma, and they were talking with each other while walking.

Adel said in a happy voice, "guys are you ok?" The group looked up and saw saw Adel, Mai and Mathew, then they sigh in relief and Taichi was the one to talk to them fist saying, "Adel, Mathew, Mai I am so glad you are all ok guys". While smiling to them.

Lola said in worry voice "are you three alone? Did you find others?" Mathew " no we just found each other and then you what about you did you find the others?"

Maria seems a bit worry while looking around them, "no we just found each other glad we found you too".

Emma said, "Yeah now we can find the others" while smiling to them. Maria said, "Then let's try to find them I am still worried about what happened to us".

Lola looked at Maria and said, " yeah me too I hope they are ok too". Emma mutters to herself " now we have to find another sex people way to go".

Taichi who suddenly heard her said, "Its fine Emma at least half of us are together and I am sure we will figure out something right guys".

Mathew took some courage and said," Yeah let's walk now maybe we will find them".

After ten minute of walking they finally find the others walking in there right side, while talking with each other and, Taichi who was the only one who notice them, called them while running toward them "guys I am so glad we found you".

Sandy who got startles at first, looked and all her friends around her and smile at them before it's slip from her lips and asked them, " what did happened to us where are we?".

Adel while looking around and seeming nervous about it too, and seeing nothing but fog said, "I don't know the last thing I remember hearing a crush and, then suddenly we are her".

Julian looked at his friends, with a horrific look to Adel, and said in nervous tone. "You mean to tell me that we are dead".

While Julian was shocked of what really happened to them, Sarah said while she was nervous, "I hope not but if we are then we need to be courage for our next life".

Samantha said while laughing to light the ear between them," at least we will be young again hahaha, and who knows where we will be reborn".

Chris who knew what Samantha is trying to do said in a playful tone, "so you confess that you are an old women hahahaha ouch that's hurt".

Samantha who hit Chris in his arm, cross her arms around her breast and said in an annoying tone, "that's for calling me an old women jerk".

Then the others start laughing, and start to feel easy of what may really happened to them, then Chris saw something and called the people and they saw something strange, Adel said, "that's Naruto show guys but it's not an anime? Did they make a movie or drama on it or something?"

They sit there for what it seems like forever and saw how their life was really hill more than the manga and anime.

The show ends at Naruto who died at the end unlike the manga, and how sasuke and Itachi died without them knowing love of the family, and the same with Haku, and the other kids who just die before turning 16 years old, it's so sad.

Then they saw something strange it said do you want to change the story? Then it is gone and there is two choices yes or no.

Adel" what will happened if we choice yes?" before his friends answer the screen change and said you will go back in time and change the story.

All of them knew that thing will answer them and Julian asked " what time line do we choose ? " the screen answered " if you choose yes you will have a lot of choices to take if you chose no you will go to heaven or hill." Mathew said asked slowly,

"Why the end is different from the manga?" The screen change and said, because it is a real world not a fiction and what will you all will do if no one has ever loved you? Will you be sane for it? All of them where quite for a while and Taichi said, "in real world if I have a demon inside me, I know I will need all the support and love from my family".

Lola looked a bit of sick and said, " ninja life isn't a game in that world and gara was shun more by his own family and look at what happened to him in the end.

Adel looked upset and said, "how about we reborn years before the main characters and kidnaps them and let them all know that they are really loved".

Maria was quite the whole time then suddenly said, " then let's do it guys and save them, I can't go to the afterlife and leave them alone after what I saw that".

Mia said, " did this story happened or not?" the screen said, it did not happened yet but it will after 50 years in the future.

Everyone was quite for over 30 minute and then Sarah asked " what do you think guys, do we reborn to ninja world or not?"

Samantha said, "There is a chance we won't met for years?" Lola said, "Let's take it and reborn again I know it won't be fun but I am sure we can change that terrible future to a bright one for them".

everyone was quit and Mathew said " let's go and say yes but remember Naruto world is going to be a real world were we will die and maybe will never has a chance again to reborn".

Mia looked a bit sick but said, "We can take Gara and Naruto and the others to let them knew the love of the family right guys".

Everyone was quit for five minute then Maria said "that's true we can kidnaped them before anyone look at them, and the only one who really cared about Naruto was Jiraya and I can't believe the third never let him take Naruto with him or even meet him."

Sandy said in serious tone" then let's do it and go there kidnapping Naruto, gara, itachi, sasuki and the others too and let them know the love of the family".

Adel said " there is a chance that konoha will go in civil war you know, even though I don't wish for kids to die".

Lola said, " let's see in this world Naruto will be abused physical and mentally and, Gara will be abused mentally, and killed a lot of sand ninja, just so he can protect himself.

Itachi will kill his family, with the help of root and die at the age of 27 at sasuke hands, who will die with him at the age of 25.

Naruto will die too at the age of 25 and, Hinata lose the hope of her world and it's all because the third didn't stop the fuss from the start".

Then Taichi said, "For Naruto, Gara, Itachi, Sasuke, and the others case no one will knew how they will really look after years ".

Josh said, "It's different from the manga, they will still graduate at the age 12 and facing Orochimaru too, but the shinobi war four will start when they are at the age of 23, Years old."

Emma said while thinking a bit of those information, "in the manga and this world they will graduate at the age of 12, and they will face Orochimaru at Chunnin exam, but the shinobi four war will be when they are at the age of 23, unlike the manga who fought at the age of 15, so what do you want to do guys?"

Mathew said, "Let's choose a time line before the main characters born and be rich, and powerful so no one can touch us and our kids', and of course we will train and, learn ninja to fight and defend our self."

Lola said while she looked like she want to just throw up, " ok its settle let's go and Adel say yes to it".

Adel said ok and then the screen change to time to be reborn which has four choices, it said, reborn at the main characters time, reborn before the main characters fifteen years, reborn before the main characters 25 years, reborn before the main characters thirty five years.

Adel said "reborn before the main characters thirty-five years". Then the screen change to which characters you want to choose noble, samurai, ninja, merchants.

Adel asked them" what do you want guys?"

Mathew said" lets choose noble it will be fun right" while smiling about it then Mai said ". That's true we all from normal family let's be princes"

While laughing then Sarah said ". That's seems fun I want to be princes".

Mathew" then I want to be prince too and I can learn ninja fights too," everyone decide to be noble and Adel said" Nobel". Then the scream change and said how many of you? Moreover, Adel said "thirteen". Then it change and put many names of characters for them to choose and they need to write their names next to the characters names.

Adel choose to be the son of fire country daimyo and Mathew choose to be the son of wind country daimyo then Sarah choose to be the daughter of lighting country, while Mai choose to be daughter of earth country daimyo. Then Lola choose to be the daughter of land of claw and josh choose to be the son of land of bird daimyo.

Taichi choose to be the son of noodle land daimyo. Sandy decide to be the daughter of land of night. Samantha decide to be the daughter of fang country. Chris choose to be the son of land of tea daimyo. Julian choose to be the son of the land of honey daimyo. Maria choose to be the daughter of land of merchants. Emma choose to be the daughter of land of wax.

After they choose the screen shut and then it said do you want to have your past life memory yes or no? They all choose yes, then the screen gave them choices to develop their own characters in the future that said, choose the numbers of your skills 20 Taijatsu, 50 Taijatsu, 70 Taijatsu, 80 Taijatsu, and 100 Taijatsu.

Adel looked at the screen with confuse, and asked the screen, "won't be able to do it without problem in that world?" the screen said, that the noble do not usually have a lot of chakra and they will need help.

Mathew asked, "what different between the points let's say for Taijatsu I took 50, will I be able to improve it a lot after years?"

The screen said, you will improve after 20 years from 50 to 70, and for all other skills too since you are not meant to be in that world.

Adel asked his friends, "what do you think guys if we take a 100 point for all the skills?" Emma said, " let's do it and make sure to do it right." Adel looked at his friends and said to the screen to put to all of them 100 for Taijatsu. All of them got 100 for their Taijatsu and the screen change again.

Choose the number of your Ninjutsu skills 20 Ninjutsu, 50 Ninjutsu, 70 Ninjutsu, 80 Ninjutsu, and 100 Ninjutsu. Adel asked his friends, "do you want it all 100 or not?"

Everyone said they want it 100 point and the screen change and asked them to choose the number for Genjutsu skills 20 Genjutsu, 50, Genjutsu, 70 Genjutsu, 80 Genjutsu, and 100 Genjutsu.

Adel choose for 100 Genjutsu and the screen change for medical jutsu, 20 medical jutsu, 50, medical jutsu, 70 medical jutsu, 80 medical jutsu, and 100 medical jutsu.

Mathew said, "Adel put 80 for me please." Adel look at him and said, "Ok, anyone want 80?" Emma said after talking with the others, " put Mathew, Josh, Taichi, Chris, and Julian 80 while the other 100" Adel said, " are you sure you know we may need it".

Josh said, "80 is a big number and before the main characters born in ten years we will be 100 in medical jutsu and healing".

Adel said, "I forgot about those ok guys done" then the screen change and asked them to choose weapon and weapon point. Adel, Mathew, Emma, Julian, Sarah, and Taichi choose sword, poison needles, and fan with 100 point.

Mai, Lola, Josh, Sandy, Samantha, Chris, and Maria choose katana, fan, poison needles, and blades with 80 point.

Adel finish the skill points for their Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijatsu, medicals jutsu, and weapons. Then the screen changed, and everything become black and they disappears then find themselves reborn.

* * *

><p>this is my first fic about naruto and, I hope you like my first chapter and do please review your thoughts about my new story and thank you ^^<p> 


	2. Hikaru and Takitu Fist Five years

**Chapter 2**

**Hikaru and Takiru First seven years**

At the capital of land of fire, they finally had a son, even though the doctors said it is impossible for Hikaru to be born, both the daimyo dismiss them and punishing anyone who said their child shouldn't have been born, and the Daimyo forbidden anyone to speak of it and made a party for having their only son Hikaru.

The daimyo was happy for finally having a son that will going to be his heir, he look at him and said, "You are a miracle that light our life son, welcome to our family". Hikaru known, as Adel could not wait until he grow up and have Naruto as his son.

The wife of the Daimyo was on her bed tired, and could not help but smile while seeing her husband-acting silly and a proud father. She looked at her son and said, "Give me my son I want to hold him". While her eyes filled in love, she felt so protective while holding her own son.

The first five years passed quickly, and he notice how his parent spoiled him so much in everything, while he was having a dinner with his parents he decide to choose his luck in this and said " mother, father can I ask you something please." As a noble, he need to act in certain way no matter how spoiled you are.

His father said " what is it you want from us son" Hikaru swallowed and ask, "can I learn ninja art since it's interesting me father". His mother frown and, asked, "Why do you want to be a ninja ".

Hikaru said, "I don't want to be a ninja I just want to learn it, who knows what will happened in the future and in case something bad will happened that's all".

His father thought about it and said, "Its fine son I will ask Jiro to teach you but remember you already have your own schedule". Hikaru gave a bright smile to his parents said, "I know that father and mother and thank you for approving to it you are the best parents ever".

Moreover, Hikaru start to eat while smiling and, both his parents smile at him and, they knew their son would be a great man in the future.

Daimyo Pov

He was in his study doing his work and, seeing what he will business that he should be doing, since the war has start and everything is mess, but thinking of his own son words he agree of letting him train, indeed who knew what will going to happen in the future.

While working he heard the door been knock and let him enter, Jiro the man he trust came to him and seemed to be a bit nervous, the daimyo said, " Jiro I want you to train my son Hikaru in ninja art, since he was the one who ask me to let him train".

He saw Jiro standing in front of him in chock, and the daimyo could not blame him for it, while thinking to himself, ' how many daimyo asking to train their kids'. The daimyo said in firm tone, "my son want to learn the ninja art to protect himself, so I want you to not go easy on him, do you understand me Jiro".

Jiro looked at him in shock that replaced by a determined face and said, "Hai, daimyo Sama, I will do it and train the prince to my best ability". The daimyo couldn't help but give a relax sigh and said, "That's good and you are dismiss".

The daimyo though about how his son schedule will kill him and couldn't help but shivered at it, and felt sorry for him.

Hikaru Pov

Hikaru got his schedule the next afternoon after his lessons and it said that at 5 am he would start his chakra lessons and Taijatsu lessons until 7 am. At 8 am, his breakfast with his family and 9 am his lessons at 11 am break time to play, at 12 pm start of lessons at 2 pm lunch with his family at 3 pm chakra and taijatsu lessons. At 7 pm, tea break with his parents.

At 8 pm dinner with his family and at 9 pm sleep time. Hikaru could not wait for tomorrow morning training and he knew it will be hard and he hope Jiro will not make it easy on him for who he was. At 4:30 Hikaru wakeup and had a light breakfast and went to meet Jiro before at 4:45.

Jiro Pov

I was waiting for prince Hikaru and I find him came earlier fifteen minute before our time meeting. In addition, he does not look tired at all. Jiro said " my name is Mouraki Jiro and I will be you sensei so you will call me sensei from now understand".

He wait for a traunmount that never happened, and the prince said " my name is Hikaru and, I want you to really teach me as a student and never look at me as daimyo son while you are teaching me are you ok with that sensei".

He couldn't help but smirk at it and he said" that is fine by me but first we will start by molding your chakra by playing hide and seek which teach you to be cunning and stealth.

Which remind me have you ever played hide and seek," he asked because he was curiosa about it but Hikaru said" no I have not since I am so busy with my studying." Jiro start to explain the game and, told prince Hikaru he need to not seen by him.

Hikaru start to hide from Jiro and in a minute he found the prince, which he seems to be smart, it seems will have so much fun with him.

after he found the prince he ask him to hide again, after 15 minute he said that he will start to play tag. he brought his own dog and told Hikaru to follow him, Hikaru start to run after his sensei dog for 15 minute before he fall from tired without succeed.

Jiro after watching the prince said " your stamina is poor but don't worry, in the future it will be much better and, now we will start sparing with sticks who knows may be you will have a sword in the future so you as a ninja you need to know how to use different weapon in case you need it".

He start to tell him how to move the stick and his body and how to stand for fifteen minute and then they start sparing. He made him jogging for another fifteen minute.

Moreover, they repeat the same thing until it was 7 am and the prince went home. Jiro went to meet with the daimyo to talk to him about prince Hikaru, the moment he enter the office the daimyo asked " how was Hikaru doing today and I want the truth from you".

Jiro stressed for a moment and said " for a kid who never played before he isn't bad, and since he is just five year old I will start teaching him stealth, speed, hide, and stamina so that his chakra".

Daimyo seems relax then ask, "So what will be your schedule for him this year?" Jiro relax and said, "right now I will teach him tree climb so he will be more flexible, play tag so he will be faster and it will help his stamina being stronger and I will teach him sparing with sticks and how to walk quietly and I will teach him jogging and I will teach him taijatsu too".

The other guarding stiff for a bit since everyone knew how that prince Hikaru is the only hire for daimyo and the only son, so having all this training for his kid will kill him or so that's what they thought.

The daimyo asked, "Do you have a time to teach him all that, in one year Jiro?" Jiro looked at him and said, "right now I only have, three hours in the morning and, four hours in the evening.

I will start at first in teaching him the theory of the chakra, and how to practice it then, I am going to give him scrolls about chakra control to read it too daimyo sama".

The daimyo was quite for a bit then said, " you will have seven hours to teach him three hours in the morning and four hours in the evening right?".

Jiro looked at him and said, "That's true daimyo Sama and, I will have a good time to teach him all he needs"

The daimyo looked at him and said with a smirk, "then don't go easy on him, just because he is my son Jiro and, make sure you teach him properly even if he can't move his body for hours am I clear".

Jiro looked at him in shock because the Daimyo give him a permission to teach the Prince the real art of ninja. He said, "Yes daimyo Sama and Hikaru sama asked me the same thing too, for not being easy on him too" the daimyo smile and said "good, he really want to learn how to be a ninja so I do hope you will teach him well".

Jiro looked at him and said in firm tone, "of course daimyo sama I will teach Hikaru sama everything that I can teach him" the daimyo looked satisfied and said "it's good to hear that and you are dismiss oh and Jiro make sure you give me his daily progress if you don't mind".

Jiro said in respect tone "of course daimyo Sama after prince afternoon lessons I will give you his daily progress" and he left the room.

Hikaru Pov

He was writing in Arabic what he want to do in the future and, he knew he could meet minato and jiraya in the future to learn the sealing from them. The second war will happened after six years.

His will focus more about his ninja lessons and the market in fire country and out the fire country for the next ten years. Befriend his old friends again, and make sure they help each other for kidnaping some of the boys.

He wrote all about Naruto the manga, anime and, movies so he will not forgot about it in the future, then he wrote all about the real world in the future that is different from the manga.

He want to bring some of Uzumaki Clans her to work in seals for this palace, he will have to talk to his father about it and his friends too in the future.

Right now, he and his friends born before the beginning of shinobi second war, and it seems that after the beginning of the second war, the Uzumaki Clans still dead, maybe in a couple years they will be destroyed, no he can't let that happened, they will be need it more in the future.

It seems after the second war will last for 5 years old and have 10 year in peace, and then we will be 26 years old, after that, the third shinobi will take seven years and, we will be 33 years old before the peace will come for 24 years for the fourth war start by Tobi.

After a year, Minato will be a Hokage for five years, then Naruto will born then we will be 32 years old, while Minato and Kushina will be just 29 years old.

At this moment, I will learn more about being a ninja. First, I will Play hide and seek. Second, Climb trees. Third, Play tag. Fourth, Spar with sticks. Fifth, practice walking quietly, rolling my feet and using my hips to allow wide steps, and breathe evenly.

Six, Train my stamina by jogging. Seventh, fighting with stick. Then Hikaru stop writing, and watch his maid enter his room to give him his letter from his sensei and left.

The letter from his sensei telling him what they will learn it said " at 4 am we will start jogging for one hour, rest for five minute and tag for one hour, rest for five minute and spare with sticks for one hour.

At 3 pm half an hour hide and seek, and half an hour climbing tree, then rest for five minute one hour taijatsu, half an hour walking quietly, then one hour and half learning from scrolls about chakra control and taijatsu". After Hikaru read it, he could not help but groan because he knew it; it will kill him and all he could think was "Naruto I hope you will knew how much I am working for you".

After a month of training he went to his father study and said, "father I read in some scrolls how feared the Uzumaki clan are, because of their seals, the why don't you bring some of them her to secure our house with their seals. That people scared of, and have some of them working as a guard for our family for the next twenty years".

his father look at him and said, "I never thought about it you know, but do you think they will agree" his father seems curios too about it, and Hikaru said, " how about saying they can bring their family too, if we have some Uzumaki as guards it will be much better father since their ninja art are so fears" . His father looked at him in serious way and said, "I will send a letter to their Kage a about it son so don't worry", Hikaru said, "it will be better to make it be a secret so no one knew about it, since everyone scared form them dad". The Daimyo said, "I know I heard so much about them since I was a child, I think it will be in our use to have them as our guards son" Hikaru looked relieved and left his father study and hoped some Uzumaki would come her so they will help them for their fourth war.

Normal Pov

It has been six month since he start training and Hikaru progress are great in ninja and noble work. It is now 6 pm and they just end their training, Hikaru "sensei I read in scrolls about non-elemental jutsu which time do you think I should start training on them and which time elemental jutsu should I start working on it?" Jiro looked at his student with pride and said, "right now we will focus in your stamina, speed, and stealth, I know we didn't start learning any taijatsu since you are still young, at the age of seven we will work to find a proper taijatsu style for you.

At the age of nine, I will teach you non-elemental jutsu, Genjustsu and some sealing too. So right now, we will still in the same schedule until you are seven to start finding your taijatsu style. I hope you are fine by it".

Jiro was a bit worried that prince Hikaru will not like it, but when he saw how calm he is taking the information he sigh in relief and Hikaru said " so my body need to be a bit strong to learn those things huh, that's make since sensei thanks for helping me".

Jiro could see how honest Hikaru and said, "that's fine and that's what I am for and I hope you won't do something stupid without asking me is that fine with you Hikaru".

Hikaru said "Hai sensei I won't do anything before starting asking you". Jiro sigh in relief and dismiss his student and, he was glad that Hikaru start to have friends even though they are from different country, at least they send each other letters without caring about politics. Twelve letters the little prince need to answers and travel to go to their birthday parties and others to meet his friends.

Hikaru Pov

He was glad he went to Takiru fifth birthday in the wind country, and he met his other friends too what help is they all stayed there for one week, then taking each other address and visiting each other in their birthday.

He discover he was not the only one who brought the Uzumaki to their palace, and most of his friends did the same thing, it's really strange, he remember his father said the Kage agree to send 6 men with their wives and kids, to work sealing his palace and not anyone enter it with ease. When they came to their palace they were in total 42 Uzumaki, each family has five kids. They are nice people and I cannot wait to work to one of them.

Hikaru and his friends travelling most of the time, and while traveling they start to learn chakra control more and more. They did not start doing it, just learning chakra theory and, how to do it probably; when they start at the age of, eight they will learn it.

He is now at age of seven and, will start finding his taijutsu style while traveling for his friend's birthday with his family. Its January of 15 Takiru birthday who known as Mathew in their past time at January of two was his birthday. At 29 of January Orihemi birthday she known as Sarah. At seven February Hikari birthday known as Mai. At 21 February Haromi birthday known as Lola. At March seven-korusaki birthday known as Josh. At March 21 Souske birthday known as Taichi. At first April Kanzaki birthday known as Sandy.

At 20 April Sayo birthday known as Samantha. At first May Kagetura birthday known as Chris. At 15 May Tachibana birthday known as Julian. At May 29 Sayaku birthday known as Maria. Finally at first June Kagomi birthday known as Emma.

All of them born at the first of the year it has been seven years with peace for them, but they knew it is not outside their peace zone there is nothing but terror and horror. Hikari finally arrived to wind country capital at his friend house Takiru, when he enter the castle he greet with his friends before, going to his room to rest.

The next day he eat the breakfast with everyone while the elders talk about business, the kids went in a room where no one can hear them talk. Takiru asked his friends "had any of you start learning ninja or samurai fights?" Hikaru answered the first "I did start learning ninja at the age of five, what about you guys?"

Takiru said, "I start at the age of six in my ninja training" Orehemi said "I start at the age of five in learning ninja fight too". Hikari said, "I start at the age of six in ninja fight since my parents were against it at first" Haromi, korusaki, souske, kanzaki said they start learning ninja style at the age of six. While sayo, Kagetura, Tachibana, sayaku and Kagomi said at the age of six they start learning samurai style fighting and some ninja style fighting too.

The party was great and we stay for a week before going back home for another birthday party we will be going to have fun as usual. Hikaru start learning an E-Rank taijatsu from his sensei

Normal Pov

Hiraku start learning the Taijutsu Leaf Style that almost made him laugh to death which was Sennen Goroshi [One Thousand Years of Pain] that he saw it at Naruto third episode, but then he learn it how to do it with a kunai and explosive tags, and they do seem useful without using two fingers as Kakashi did it. Learning this taijutsu took him two weeks to do it perfectly and he still doing it.

After two painful weeks, he start to learn Dainamikku-Entori [Dynamic Entry] it is a flying kick straight, used at the enemy as a surprise attack, which seems really useful to him, his sensei said after one month he will check if he is good at those taijatsu or need more of working.

The surprise came when Jiro sensei decide to teach him a non-elemental jutsu which is an E-Rank jutsu, "Ayatsuito no Jutsu - String Reeling Technique", it is a useful justsu that wait for the enemy to enter the area and trap them by hog-tie them.

It took Hikaru one week to make it perfectly, while still training on the other two-taijatsu style at the same time. It has been two month and his sensei decide to teach him another E-Rank jutsu non-elemental, "Nawanuke no Jutsu - Escaping Skill". A useful skill to skip from rope binds ninja wire and handcuffs which took Hikaru a month and a half to do it.

After starting learning his taijatsu and non-elemental justsu, it took him three and half month to learn them perfectly, the "Sennen Goroshi [One Thousand Years of Pain]", "Dainamikku-Entori [Dynamic Entry]", "Ayatsuito no Jutsu - String Reeling", and "Nawanuke no Jutsu - Escaping Skill". Right now, he has one month to use them in his attacks to see if Jiro sensei will gave him other E-non-elemental jutsu and taijatsu.

In this month Hikaru start to do it perfectly, even though he learned four technique and kept perfect it in four and half month without any complain, knowing he does not need to learn fast anyway so he is happy about what he is learning.

Jiro sensei decide to let him learn two non-elemental jutus E-Rank that will be useful to him in the future, which is "Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique" and" Heng no jutsu transformation technique".

Hikari was shock to learn doing a transform different from his size will damage his body so he need to be careful about it, and at the same time learning "Asshou [Pressure Palm]", it's used while we are at the ground to crush our opponent, and it can be devastating and it need a great strength to do it . For those techniques and the other, four it took him one month do it.

Finally, he will start learning another two Taijatsu techniques, which are, "Fuma Kage Shuriken no Jutsu [Wind Shuriken Shadow Windmill]" a D ran taijatsu, by throwing the Shuriken and create a shadow let the opponent believe it was one Shuriken while the second hit him.

The second techniques is a non-elemental jutsu E rank "Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique", they can substitute with other object or person in danger.

After seven month Hikari learned ten technique, five of them are non-elemental jutsu, and five-taijutsu leaf style. Jiro sensei start to teach him something he never thought he would learn it at age seven, Kinobori no Waza [Act of Tree Climbing].

Helps a ninja learn how to focus their chakra. It also teaches the ninja how to run up trees and walk on vertical walls. The training helps the ninja learn how to focus just the right amount of chakra to a particular part of their body. The amount needed to climb is small but it must be precise. The feet are regarded as the hardest location to master chakra focusing. Therefore, by gaining the art of this skill, the ninja will have any jutsu available (theoretically) because they will be able to focus their chakra as needed.

It took him one week to finally walking up and down, without destroying the tree, but Jiro sensei said, "Hikaru you finally walk up and down without any disaster, so you earned yourself a time to relax and, tomorrow we will start at morning your Taijatsu and Ninjutsu training and continue your training climb"

Hikaru said, "sensei, how long should I practice it" while scowling hard, Jiro laugh and said, "you will practice it for at least six month, after that we will start the water waking and it's more harder than tree climbing"

Hikaru growl at this and went to take shower he was so tired and want to relax before dinner.

Hikaru Pov

I start reading my friends progress in their training in English, so no one knew what we write to each other as a secret code, and some of them learned 8 or 10 technique just like me.

All my friends brought an Uzumaki to their palace all of them brought six of five of them with their family, right now, the Uzu is still standing and is not destroyed which is a good thing, I think soon will be destroyed maybe after two years.

Right now, we are just seven years old so we are not in hurry, and we will teach our future kids from this age it will be fine, my friends and I cannot wait for them to born and we need to decide who will take some other characters before Orechemaru kidnaped them too.

We still have time at least 22 years before the main characters be born which we will be 33 years old and some other before them too. I am glad that my friends agree with me in their letters, we all cannot wait to meet them in the future.

My sensei said if I were in the academy, I would be known, as genies since what I did in seven months are something big in the ninja world. Right now, I am busy in my family work and ninja work that I cannot breathe. I am so glad I have one day a week as a break from both works, I need to be strong for my Naruto to have him as my son.

Takiru Pov

At the day of his born, his family were so happy since they did not thought they would have a child after ten years of marriage. Takiru as their only child and heir his parent start to spoil him so much and he like it too much.

At the age of six Takiru, decide to ask his parents something he is afraid they would refuse it because he is a daimyo son. While they were drinking a tea Takiru said "father, mother can I learn how to do ninja fight, please" both his parents froze at a moment, and then his mother asked him" why do you want to be a ninja".

Takiru said, "I don't want to be a ninja I want to learn their technique, so that I will learn how to defend my self-mother", and his father asked, "Why do you want to learn to defend yourself while you already have a lot of body guard?" Takiru said, "Because from the history I read about a princes who died, since there was a traitor among one of her body guard, and she couldn't fight for her own life dad, and I don't want that happened to me too in the future".

Both his parents were quite for ten minute and then his father said " we need to think of it at first Takiru, and your reasons are great too my son". Takiru knew that both his parents would let him learn to be a ninja, so he left for his study.

Parents Pov

The wife was quite for a while and asked her husband "what do you think about letting our own son learning fighting style". While her voice full of worried, her husband was quite for a while and said, "It will be best if he learn, now that he asked us to let him learn to defend himself for the future".

The wife said "I know but which one is the best to teach him probably anyway darling". Her husband had a feral grin and said, "Why yes Loki he won't give him any special treatment, and teach him in best". The wife smiled and said, "That's true I hope he won't, break our son so fast" her husband laugh and said, "No he won't because he is our son" and he left to his study.

Wind Daimyo Pov

The daimyo was thinking of how strange his son want to learn ninja fighting style maybe it's just a curious child, will in that case he will let him do what he want anyway at that moment Loki enter his study office.

Loki said, "You asked for me daimyo Sama". The daimyo looked at Loki his faithful garden and said, "Oh! Yes Loki please sit down I need to ask you to train my son Takiru if you won't mind".

He saw as Loki froze in his sit and the daimyo almost laugh at his face expression, then Loki looked at him and said, "Do you really want me to train the prince in ninja life daimyo Sama".

The daimyo look at him and said, "Yes my son want to train and he want a real training in ninja fight, since you are one of my loyal guard I want you to train my son personally".

Loki looked at me with wary eyes and said, "As you wish daimyo Sama, I will go to prepare a schedule for the prince and give it to you". The daimyo look at Luki and said, "I will wait for you and I want my son daily training and how he progress, if you don't mind".

Loki said, "As you wish daimyo Sama" and he left to make a schedule to prince Takiru. The daimyo thought that things is going to be interesting anyway and since my only son and hire want to train I will help him for it and make sure he has a great life and do what he really want, I am so going to spoil him anyway and give him what he need.

Loki Pov

I cannot believe that I will be going to train prince Takiru; from now on, I need to make sure the prince schedule will not disrupt his study schedule. I wonder why it is that prince Takiru want to train in ninja fight. It will going to be interesting cannot wait to meet the prince personality.

Takiru Pov

The maid give me my new schedule, and now I will see what I am going to learn tomorrow. let's see from 5 am to 7 am training, at 8 am breakfast with my parents, at 9 am my noble study at 11 am break tea, at 12 am continue my studying, then at 2 pm launch with my parents, from 3 pm to 6 pm my training, then at 7 pm break tea with my parents, at 8 pm dinner, and then at 9 pm my bedtime.

Gara you know you owe me a lot for this hill, oh god I am so beat, I am doing it so he will be my son I need to be strong for my future son. Gara I will have you as my son.

It is strange since I saw his future and I become over protective about him, all this pain he lived it was million times worse than the manga and the anime.

I need to make sure that Gara will not feel like that anymore, I will show him a family love and spoil him so much, and I will make sure one of the Uzumaki be loyal to me in the future, so he will help me with Gara seal.

Takiru wake up at 4 am and took a quick shower for 20 minute, he went to the kitchen and, make a light breakfast, for 15 minute, and now he start to eat while thinking of his training will be anything like some of his friends.

Takiru had just finish his breakfast, and then went to meet his sensei at 4: 40, and to his shock, his sensei was waiting for him.

Loki Pov

While he was waiting for the prince, he was a bit shock that the prince came at 4: 40. Prince Takiru seems serious today and I will see what he will need to work on it today.

Loki said, "good morning Takiru my name is Muraki Loki and I will be your sensei from now own, and you will be calling me sensei you got it" while I was looking at him, he was calm and said, "Hai, Loki sensei and my name is Takiru, I hope you won't be easy on me in my training sensei".

He couldn't help it but smile to him and said in firm tone, "I won't because learning ninja style and, samurai style isn't something that need to be taken light to it so I will make sure you will learn probably Takiru"

Normal Pov

It has been one year since he start training, as a ninja and he cannot help it but feel a bit relax about it. He and his friends will need to meet in the future to start working on their plan without anyone notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter it will be the start of their training skills and their motion for kidnapping some characters, so please review and tell me which characters I should start to kidnap in the future. In addition, who do you think I should pair with the OC's couples?<strong>


End file.
